


one giant sun (that exists solely to give Wonwoo skin cancer)

by sunshinesvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based off of a meme, Crack-ish, Fluff, Grumpy!Wonwoo, M/M, soonyoung is an oblivious idiot, wonwoo and mingyu are dysfunctional but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesvt/pseuds/sunshinesvt
Summary: Everyone is in on the joke, it seems, except Soonyoung. Which is strange, considering that it’s his supposed relationship.(In which Soonyoung’s friends like to make jokes that aren’t really jokes, Mingyu and Wonwoo are borderline insane, and Seokmin is somehow all caught up in the middle of it.)





	one giant sun (that exists solely to give Wonwoo skin cancer)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Seventeen with a burning passion and was just reminded how much sunshine they bring into my life so I decided I would write a fic about the most sunshine-y members because I can never resist some good Seoksoon. 
> 
> Lowkey based off of the meme “my boyfriend of 3 years doesn’t know we’re dating?” because it would be such a seoksoon thing to do.

Soonyoung is having a fantastic day. His teacher praised his choreography for probably the first time in history, his dance is coming along nicely, his literature professor didn’t assign homework for once, it’s a Friday, and the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Soonyoung feels on top of the world.

He has a wide smile on his face, one that he knows Wonwoo would just glare at and complain that he doesn’t have the right to look that happy all the time because they’re still broke, struggling, semi-depressed college students, when he pushes the door to the cafe open and makes an automatic beeline for the table where he knows his least favorite couple is sitting.

Mingyu is talking about puppies for some reason in his usual cheerful voice, waving his hands around excitedly. Across from him, Wonwoo is very attentively not-listening to anything he has to say and has his nose buried in a book that Soonyoung is sure contains the topic of death.

Mingyu smiles happily when he sees Soonyoung approach, waving and patting the seat next to him excitedly. Wonwoo just grunts at him, which Soonyoung takes as  _ go away, I was having a nice moment not-listening to my boyfriend and now you're ruining it _ that Wonwoo had clearly meant it to convey.

Soonyoung smirks and sits down anyways, smiling at Wonwoo’s scowl. Really, Wonwoo should learn to brighten up once in awhile. Sometimes Soonyoung wonders why exactly Mingyu is even dating his unpleasant ass and then thinks to himself that his best friend really doesn't deserve to have Mingyu around at all. Which in turn reminds Soonyoung of his own single-ness, and he thinks that if he had to date someone like Wonwoo, he’d much rather be alone. No offense to Wonwoo or anything.

Mingyu grins at him and slings an arm over his shoulder in an extremely clumsy way that almost sends Soonyoung’s nose straight into the table top.

“Are you coming to the movies with us tonight?” Mingyu asks, with a smile and a cheer in his tone that reminds Soonyoung vaguely of the cocker spaniel puppy that his parents had just gotten.

“Of course,” Soonyoung says, just as happily. He hears Wonwoo groan.

“And Seokmin?” Mingyu asks.

Soonyoung doesn’t even get to answer because Seokmin chooses to approach them at that moment, dropping his textbooks on top of the table with a cheerful grin. He cards his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair in quick greeting.

“Seokmin what?” he asks, sliding easily into the seat next to Wonwoo.

“Are you coming to the movies tonight?” Mingyu asks.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Seokmin says, grinning.

Wonwoo groans again, and then very loudly complains that he deserves just to have a night alone with his boyfriend, and did the two of them really have to tag along on all of their dates? He then proceeds to grumble to himself that one ball of sunshine was enough, but hanging out with all three of them was hard because he can’t handle three human embodiments of sunshine all at once. It gave him a headache. And quite possibly skin cancer, since too much sun exposure can be bad for you

Soonyoung just laughs and pats Wonwoo on the head in the degrading manner that he knows Wonwoo hates.    
  
“Well, if it isn’t my two favorite couples,” Soonyoung hears, and he turns to see Seungcheol sliding into the seat next to Seokmin.

Soonyoung just rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother to reply. His friends have been at this for ages, joking that him and Seokmin are a couple. Really, Seokmin is just his best friend and roommate, and yeah, they might be a little touchy, but they are really just friends that are really into platonic hand holding. 

Soonyoung is in too good of a mood to bother with a witty, sarcastic response, so he just starts drilling Seungcheol about his love life and that pretty girl that he saw him with earlier on campus today.

And to make it better, he reaches across the table and intertwines his fingers with Seokmin because, well, he can. Seokmin smiles at him gently and squeezes his hand warmly, and yeah, Soonyoung really loves platonic hand holding,.

\---

That night, the movie really isn’t all that good, but Wonwoo hates it so much that Soonyoung can’t help but love it anyways, just for making Wonwoo suffer. They grab dinner afterwards and Soonyoung theatrically moans when he eats just to piss Wonwoo off even more. Surprisingly, Wonwoo doesn’t look like he’s about two milliseconds away from strangling Soonyoung; instead, he’s distracted because Mingyu somehow managed to get spaghetti in his hair and is laughing loudly at it before fishing it out for him. 

The smile etched on Wonwoo’s face is enough to make Soonyoung feel warm inside and remember exactly why he loves Wonwoo and Mingyu so much, especially together. But then Wonwoo turns to look at Soonyoung and his smile softens until it turns into a glare, and yeah, Soonyoung remembers why he hates Wonwoo so much again (in the best-friend-hate kind of way). He smirks and turns his head to the side, catching Seokmin’s eyes, and they smile at each. Seokmin’s smile makes him feel warm too, but it’s somehow different.

After that, they wander around campus and Soonyoung curls his fingers around Seokmin’s in order to tease Wonwoo and Mingyu about their own intertwined hands and then leaves it there because Seokmin has the tendency to get lost when Soonyoung isn’t holding his hand. And also, Soonyoung just loves platonic hand holding. 

That night, Seokmin and him play some board game that Soonyoung is abysmal at before they have to go to bed. When they do, Seokmin somehow manages to sneak himself under Soonyoung’s covers and curls himself around Soonyoung’s back. Soonyoung isn’t complaining though, because Seokmin is warm and Soonyoung has slept on Seokmin’s bed before and it’s about as comfortable as a wooden plank, so Soonyoung is just being nice.

Soonyoung falls asleep like that, with the sound of Seokmin’s soft breaths in his ear.

\---

Soonyoung is having the worst day of his life. Firstly, his professors are all spawns of Satan himself and have assigned him literal mountains of work to do. Then one of his dancers quit the group and now he has to find a replacement. His parents also called and reminded him that he had to come home that weekend for his grandma’s birthday and he loves her to death but train tickets are super expensive so he’ll probably have to pick up extra shifts at work just to make sure he doesn’t starve.

He stomps into the cafe with all of his anger and slams himself down into his chair. Seokmin stares at him from across the table in concern, but even Seokmin’s soft eyes can’t make Soonyoung feel better right now. 

Mingyu is rambling about soulmates for some reason and how he thinks it’s such a cute idea while Jihoon is sitting across from him rolling his eyes. Hansol’s there as well, and he’s indulging in Mingyu’s spiel, just barely stopping himself from laughing out loud. Wonwoo, as expected, is not listening, but seems to be paying just enough attention that he throws a couple of heart eyes in Mingyu’s direction every once in a while.

The conversation quickly turns to the upcoming dinner party that Seungcheol wants to throw (because he’s a forty-year-old man stuck in the body of a twenty-one year old) so that everyone can meet his new girlfriend. Jihoon is complaining because everyone else will have dates and he’s alone. 

“Even Soonyoung has a date,” Jihoon whines. “Kwon Soonyoung has a date, and not me!” He turns to Seokmin pleadingly. “Please dump him and go with me. I beg.”

And because today is the worst day of Soonyoung’s life and he has had it with just about everything that the dumb universe can throw at him, and more importantly, those dumb dating jokes all his friends keep making, he snaps, “we’re not dating!”

Everyone at the table quickly falls silent.

Slowly, Seokmin turns to look at him, a tad sad, and says, very quietly, “wait, we aren't?”

Soonyoung quickly mutters a “of course not, you idiot,” before it registers what Seokmin just said, and something is very not right here.

“Wait,” he manages. “What the fuck.”

Across the table, Hansol sniggers into his hand and whispers “my boyfriend of 8 months doesn't know we’re dating????” because Hansol is an utter meme boy and needs to be stopped.

Jihoon coughs, interrupting Hansol’s sniggering, and looks at Soonyoung pointedly. Soonyoung just stares back at him in confusion, and honestly, did everyone think that him and Seokmin were dating? 

More importantly, why did Seokmin think that they were dating? Because Soonyoung is fairly certain that he never asked Seokmin out, and he’s pretty sure Seokmin has never asked him out so he’s a little bit confused as to how Seokmin came to that conclusion. Okay, wait, maybe Soonyoung had asked him out a couple times, but those were all as jokes whenever Seokmin did something amazing like cook dinner for him and the words “date me please” would just slip out of his mouth on their own accord. And then Seokmin would just laugh and look at him endearingly as he agrees, and okay, maybe Soonyoung sees where Seokmin is coming from on that one.

But still, it’s not like they do couple-y stuff. Yeah, they kiss a lot, but really, that’s sort of just a platonic thing that they do! They’re both touchy-feely kind of people, and they had made out on so many dares before that kissing doesn’t really feel foreign to Soonyoung or anything. It feels natural just to press a kiss to Seokmin’s head when he sees him. It’s not like it’s romantic or anything, it’s just something that provides comfort to both of them.

And it’s not like they ever went on dates. Except they kind of did. They eat together all of the time, go to movies together, do things with just the two of them, and oh god, Soonyoung just realizes that they’ve been going on double dates with Mingyu and Wonwoo for ages. 

But it’s not like they’re in love or anything. Soonyoung doesn’t even like Seokmin that way! He just likes Seokmin in a best friend kind of way, because he can tell Seokmin and everything and never get judged for it, and he can always count on Seokmin to be there for him with cuddles and kisses whenever he’s in an angry mood, and he really likes the way Seokmin hugs him out of nowhere sometimes just because he feels like it, and he really likes the way Seokmin feels in his arms when he hugs him from behind while Seokmin is cooking or studying or anything. And there’s something about Seokmin’s eyes and his smile that just makes Soonyoung feel warm inside and fills up all the empty spaces Soonyoung never knew he had. Oh god, Soonyoung might be a little bit in love with Seokmin and  _ what is happening right now. _

All this time, while Soonyoung is stuck in his existential crisis, Jihoon is blabbering at him, and Soonyoung just stares back at him in shock. 

He only tunes back in to hear Jihoon finish with, “and you guys are even more couple-y than Mingyu and Wonwoo, and they’re dating.”

Soonyoung automatically mutters that Mingyu and Wonwoo are absolutely disfunctional and theoretically anyone could be more couple-y than those two unromantic assholes. Mingyu just pouts and points out that no, him and Wonwoo are very cute and couple-y, it’s just that they’re always beat by the Kings of Dating: Seoksoon.

( _ Seoksoon _ , really? It sounds like an unpleasant storm that’s going to wipe away all of the houses on the coast and Soonyoung doesn’t like the sound of that.)

Soonyoung stares wide-eyed at his hands for a moment and just says, “holy shit, I’m dating Lee Seokmin.”

Wonwoo cackles so loudly that everyone in the cafe turns to look at them. 

\---

Soonyoung finds himself standing in front of a flower stand, inexplicably. Seokmin had hightailed it straight back to their room after lunch, but instead of chasing after him demanding an explanation or maybe giving one, Soonyoung’s feet had just carried him here. For God’s sake, he’s not even into the whole romance thing, but here he is, buying flowers because he feels like an asshole who was apparently dating someone for months and had no idea he was doing it.

He buys some of the sunflowers because Seokmin reminds him of the sun. He’s the sun to Soonyoung’s….sun? It didn’t make sense, but Soonyoung reasons that it works because together, they’re one giant sun that exists solely to give Wonwoo skin cancer.

When he opens the door to his room, Seokmin is sitting on his bed looking extremely uncomfortable with himself. When he sees Soonyoung, he all but launches himself at him.

“Soonyoung, I swear I thought we were dating, I just didn’t know that you didn’t know! Please don’t hate me!” Seokmin literally looks like he’s on the verge of crying, although Soonyoung doesn’t really know why because it’s not like he was the one who was so oblivious that he didn’t know he was in a relationship with his best friend.

“I’m not mad at you,” Soonyoung says, before pushing Seokmin off of him gently. 

“Thank God!” Seokmin babbles. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything, and we can break up if you want, although I’m kind of in love with you so I don’t really want to do that, but if you do, I totally respect your wishes!” It warms Soonyoung, that Seokmin is still thinking of him, even when Seokmin’s life was probably just turned on it’s head.

Soonyoung laughs a little at that, and just says, “I can’t break up with you if we’re not even dating in the first place,” and Seokmin’s face automatically falls. 

Soonyoung realizes that what he said could probably be taken in a really bad way and pretty much stumbles over his own feet trying to throw himself into Seokmin’s arms. 

“I mean, we’re not dating because I didn’t know that we were dating! I’m not breaking up with you, I swear!” He’s shrieking unattractively at this point, but he doesn’t care. He thrusts the sunflowers into Seokmin’s hands. “I got you these! And I’m not breaking up with you, I just wanted to ask you if you’d be my boyfriend, but like, for real this time, because I’ll be aware of it.”

Seokmin stares at the flowers and then back at Soonyoung.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Seokmin repeats, and he’s grinning this time. 

It’s somewhat anticlimatic, but it’s what’s expected. After all, they have been dating for around 8 months. So it’s strangely easy, and familiar, for Soonyoung to grin back in return and then throw himself at Seokmin, causing them to go tumbling back onto the bed.

“Okay, boyfriend,” Soonyoung says in an overtly sweet tone.

“Boyfriend,” Seokmin repeats, humming contently. He presses a quick kiss to Soonyoung’s lips, and yes, it feels just like home.

“Can we be cuter than Mingyu and Wonwoo?” Seokmin asks cutely, pulling out all of his inner aegyo. The warmth spreads in Soonyoung’s chest, and this time, he recognizes it for what it is: love.

“Oh please,” Soonyoung says, laughing, as he pulls Seokmin closer to him, “we already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rant about seoksoon @ me on twitter @sunshinesvt1


End file.
